


He Ain't Heavy

by ShariDeschain



Series: Dick and Dami Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: DickandDamiweek2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: Damian had contemplated the logistic of dragging an unconscious Batman to the Batmobile for a long time before deciding he would be able to do it without too much of a strain. He is now considering the possibility of having made a mistake. And a major one too.#DickAndDamiWeek2019 Day 3 - Fear Gas/Injury





	He Ain't Heavy

Damian had contemplated the logistic of dragging an unconscious Batman to the Batmobile for a long time before deciding he would be able to do it without too much of a strain. He is now considering the possibility of having made a mistake. And a major one too.

Grayson's blood drips from the face of his mentor down into the collar of his Robin costume, mixing up with his own sweat, and Damian can feel his neck getting sticky from it, and it’s not the same kind of gross of having to run through the sewers chasing one of Gotham’s villain, but it comes close to it. Mostly because of the sweat: Damian doesn’t really mind the blood.

Damian also realizes he's tired and he’s getting clumsy because of it. Every step he takes is a bit more awkward and his body starts leaning this way or the other, crushed under a weight that becomes increasingly heavier. He should’ve call Pennyworth right away and he knows it, like he knows he’s going to get an earful from both Grayson and Pennyworth himself about it, ungrateful heathens they are.

It’s only when they reach the alley where they left the Batmobile that Batman shows enough decency to regain consciousness. Damian feels him go stiff, no longer dead weight on his back, then Grayson’s head lolls over Damian’s shoulder, as the man tries to look around.

“Robin?”, Grayson grunts into his ear.

“Yes”, Damian answers. He would like to add some insult about Grayson’s incompetence, but he needs to save his breath if he wants to get both of them back at the cave. And once they’re home, he can rub tonight’s accident in Grayson’s face for ever and ever.

Grayson sighs, and it’s a soft, relieved sound. He lets himself rest for a few moments, succumbing to the dizziness of his concussion again, then he gives another jolt that almost makes Damian lose his balance and crash them both into the ground.

“Timmy?”, Grayson asks again, more urgently this time, and Damian clenches his teeth and hisses through them.

“No.”

It’s obviously not the answer Grayson wanted, and as Damian feels him pulling back and trying to break his grip, he really considers to just let go and make Batman faceplant himself on the cement. He would deserve that, if only for having mistaken him for Drake. For _Drake_ , for god’s sake.

“Damian”, he says instead, tightening his hold around Grayson’s shoulder to prevent him from falling down, and only because Pennyworth would blame him for any additional injury caused by Grayson’s own idiocy. “I’m Damian.”

It takes Grayson a moment too long to respond, and Damian feels a burning stone settling down into the pit of his stomach as he realizes that, for a split of second, his name had meant nothing to Grayson. There’s a legitimate reason for that, of course. Damian knows he’s new, that he’s only been in Grayson’s life for a few months. But he is Grayson’s partner. He is Grayson’s _Robin_. Shouldn’t that mean something for him? Shouldn’t Damian be the first name to come up in his mind when thinking of Robin? Apparently not. Apparently it’s still Drake. Just like it had been for Father.

He gives the man a light shove to readjust him on his back and keeps walking, struggling even more now, but determined not to show it: should it cost him his life, or a few permanent injuries, he’s going to get Batman home in one piece, he’s going to do his job.

“Damian”, Grayson repeats eventually, and Damian knows by the way he says it that he remembers him now. “Robin. What happened?”

“A building collapsed over your head”, Damian explains, breathing hard under him. “You passed out. You have a concussion.”

Grayson stiffens again, twisting on his side, and this time is too much for Damian to take and he falls on his knees with a tired, frustrated moan. Grayson’s bulk collapses over him with an uncoordinated, heavy drop, and they both end up lying face down in the street, exhausted and in pain.

“Shit. Shit!”, Grayson curses as he rolls away from him. “Shit, Robin. I’m sorry, are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m sor-”

“I’m fine!”, Damian yells, batting away the hands trying to reach him. He feels his face hot and wet and he’s not sure it’s just because of the blood and the sweat anymore. “I’m fine and the Batmobile is just there, okay? So you get on it, you useless buffon!”

Grayson seems unruffled by the insults and tries again to grab him to help him stand, but Damian refuses any help from him. He jumps to his feet and gets as far away from him he can, until Batman has no other choice then desists and try to stand on his own, the wall behind him as his only support. 

It’s a long and laborious operation, hampered both by the weight of the cape and by the obvious problem of coordination caused by the head injury, but Grayson is Batman for a reason, and that reason is that he does it anyway. Damian watches the whole thing with a still angry but also concerned glare, ready to step in should Grayson need him, but committed to look like he has no intention of offering any more help. 

Once he’s sure Grayson will not collapse again, Damian runs to the car and slides into the driver’s seat. Protocol says he should switch to autopilot mode in situations like this, but fuck the protocol, he thinks, as he starts the Batmobile and drives it as close to where Grayson’s standing as he can.

When Batman slumps down next to him on the passenger seat with a grunt and no other comments, Damian feels legitimated to drive them home. He’ll call it his own win for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #DickandDamiWeek2019 on tumblr. [Day 3 - Fear Gas/Injury](https://unavenged-robin.tumblr.com/post/184086086868/day-3-fear-gasinjury-damian-had-contemplated)


End file.
